Cloral C'lown
Cloral C'lown is a 2007 character in the horror movie Drive Thru, she's a triagonist in the film. She's a mysterious character in the beginning of the movie, she's searching to know about her identity, and later on in the film its revealed that the answer happens to be in a fast food restrauant. About her Cloral is a young teenaged girl in the movie who's uncertain of who she is, and where she came from, she's been in and raised by a loving foster family who took her in when she was only 3 at the time. Since then she grew up in her family's care however she knew she was different growing up in a black family (and she happened to be the only one with pale white skin) making her the odd one out. Cloral moved out and began to search for her birth parents and hopefully find out who she really is. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance As a civilian: Cloral is a young beautiful teenager (around 18-20 years old) ebony jet black shoulder length hair, red eyes (making her look like a vampire) she wears a long sleeved crimson shirt and black skinny pants, with mini heeled boots. As a clown: Her appearance and attire is dramatically changed; her hair remains the same though with a bug bret holding her bangs in place. her skin has become completely white with pink cheeks red lips red nose and some nice eye make up to finish it off. Her outfit is circus-spired bright colours on her shirt and pants with rediculously large bows on the front and back on her chest and belt behind her. All of this makes her look like a cute circus performing clown. Coming soon! WIP! Personality In the film cloral had a deep yearn to find out who she was and to find her true family and discover where she was mean to be and belong. she's shy creative eccentric and had a fascination with carnivals etc which she was often teased for but that later died down. Coming soon! WIP! Role in Drive Thru At first she wasnt keen on order from an unknown restraunt (considering the place looked abandoned and creepy) her 'friends' wouldnt listen and proceeded to go there anyways, she later on meets Cornelia a female clown who later takes cloral and soon explains to her who she truely is. Trivia *Her last name is a pun off the word clown *Cloral literally means joker in latin, which is a term people use for discribing clowns. *In the movie it was unknown why the killer clown didnt kill her, however when she meets Cornelia, she moves Cloral's shirt and notices a tiny birthmark on her chest in the shape of a flower (which is the symbol for the killer clown family) then they spared her life after learning who she was and reveal that she's one of them. *Cloral isnt fond of clown despite being one herself. *It's later explained while the clan had to move in a hurry they forgot to check and bring her with them she was later discovered by an unnamed man who took her home their family welcomed her as their own and raised her. *Her real name is Clownette, which Twitchy the clown mentioned, much to Cloral's dismay. *She gets along with Cornelia best considering the fact she's the one who helped spare Cloral's life after discovering her identity (which helped save her from being killed) and when Cloral's true form takes shape she later becomes her mentor and teaches her the family business. *Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Girlfriends Category:Good turned Evil Category:Clowns Category:Females Category:Adopted Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Misunderstood Characters